Tsubaki
by Jesare
Summary: Despreciado por todos, amado por nadie. Naruto encuentra a una persona peligrosa en medio del bosque, cambiando su destino para siempre, convirtiendose en el arma secreta de Akatsuki y con ansias de venganza?. FEMNaruto, SPOILERS, NO CANNON
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno. Vendiendo el alma**

Las clases del pequeño Naruto seguían siendo igual de desastrosas, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, siempre fallaba al hacer sus jutsus. La gente no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y terror y se habían asegurado de pasar ese odio irracional a sus hijos. Ni siquiera el sensei parecía ponerle la atenció necesaria… parecía que no había ni un ser en ese mundo que lo amara, siempre estaba solo, nadie estaba con él y todos lo abandonaban.

-Ni siquiera mamá o papá… Musitó el chico antes de seguir con su práctica, un rayo iluminó toda la aldea y enseguida una cortina de lluvia cubrió el lugar mojando a Naruto completamente. Genial!...

El rubio comenzó a correr hacia la aldea pero era casi imposible ver a donde iba con tanta agua. Se calló un par de veces por las piedras y charcos, lo mejor sería buscar un refugio. No había caminado mucho cuando se encontró con una persona extraña, es más, parecía ser una sombra llena de colores.

-que diablos eres tú?!... Preguntó Naruto con su usual sensibilidad mirando a la sombra con ojos muy abiertos. Créeme, no había visto algo tan… ehhh… interesante en Konoha.. cómo lo haces? Me enseñas? Porque…

-Veo que eres el pequeño Naruto Uzumaki, he escuchado mucho de ti… Musitó la sombra mientras un rayo iluminaba todo el bosque. Volverás a repetir el curso?... yo puedo hacer todos tus sueños realidad, ven conmigo y te convertiré en algo aún más grandioso que un Hokage…

-Silencio!... yo hare que todos en la aldea me reconozcan, seré el mejor shinobi de toda la historia!...

-Estas seguro que te dejaran los shinobis de esta aldea, Chico?... siempre has estado a la sombra de todos ellos, escúchame, Uzumaki Naruto, puedo hacerte invencible… Dijo la voz ligeramente distorsionada mientras el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules miraba fijamente el suelo, los de la aldea de la hoja lo despreciaban y lo humillaban, su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en un Hokage, jamás iría con ese hombre.

-Debes estar bromeando…. Murmuró el rubio levantando la mirada y encontrándose con un par de ojos carmesí.

-… ellos te desprecian, Naruto… para ellos jamás serás nada más que el chico que lleva al Kyubi… Le dijo esa persona que era una extraña sombra de varios colores. No te dejaran pasar los exámenes y jamás te dejarán ser parte de ellos…

-Mentira!... se los probare!... les probare a todos que soy el mejor ninja de toda la aldea!... me convertiré en el Hokage!!... Le aseguró Naruto llevando una mano hacía sus shuriken y se preparaba a atacar a ese hombre.

-Te aseguro que ni siquiera te han dicho la verdad sobre tus padres… Susurró la figura haciendo que Naruto se detuviera en seco, a que diantres se refería ese hombre?. Veo que no… acaso a esto ha llegado Konoha?.... no me digas que no sabes que tu padre fue el cuarto Hokage y tu madre la asesina escarlata?...

-Que estas diciendo?... mis padres…

-Ven conmigo, Naruto, te ofrezco la verdad…. Le dijo aquel hombre nuevamente mientras con un ligero movimiento de su mano cortaba el símbolo en la ropa de Naruto. Ven conmigo y conocerás un poder más allá de lo que cualquiera ha podido manejar… te ensañare a controlar al Kyubi…

Sakura observaba con amor- al igual que otra media docena de chicas- a Sasuke que lanzaba los shurikens contra un tronco, todas alineadas a la perfección, a pesar de eso, había algo que no estaba bien… parecía que le faltaba algo pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era

-La clase esta demasiado tranquila, me pregunto por qué?...

Mientras los estudiantes trataban de mejorar su puntería, el profesor Iruka buscaba al pequeño rubio que no había llegado al entrenamiento, quizás se había dado por vencido… cosa que no esperaba, Naruto era demasiado orgulloso como para abandonar el entrenamiento…. Quizás estaba enfermo

-Con tanto que come, no me sorprendería. Musitó el hombre sonriendo ligeramente. Si mañana no viene le llevare la tarea a su casa…

-Iruka-sensei!... Iruka-sensei!!...

-Ya voy…

Una semana había pasado en la vida de los de la aldea y únicamente cinco personas se habían dado cuenta de que el pequeño rubio no estaba. Entre ellos, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka- sensei, el hombre de la tienda de ramen y Hinata.

-Hokage-sama!!... Hokage-Sama!... Dijo Iruka llegando a la oficina de Sarutobi e interrumpiendo la reunión que tenía con Kakashi, Jiraija y Asuma.

-Iruka- Sensei!... esta es una junta muy… Comenzó a decir uno de los guardias de la torre.

-Hokage-sama, Naruto no esta por ningún lado!... lo busque en toda la aldea pero no hay ni una pista de su paradero y no fue al entrenamiento en una semana!... Dijo el hombre mientras el Hokage se levantaba rápidamente.

-Rápido!... reunan a todos los Anbus!... Les ordenó el Hokage mientras comenzaba a dar ordenes a los guardias. Que cierren las puertas de la hoja y envíen a todos los grupos disponibles a buscar a Naruto!... nadie descansará hasta que lo hayan encontrado!... Kakashi, encárgate de la búsqueda, Jiraija empieza a buscar con otros dos grupos fuera de las paredes de la aldea…

-Entendido, Hokage-sama!.... Dijeron todos a la vez mientras la aldea era puesta en estado de alerta.

-No lo entiendo… que tiene de especial ese tal Naruto?... Preguntó Kakashi viendo la foto de un chico rubio con una sonrisa enorme.

-No lo sabes, Kakashi?... Naruto- kun tiene sellado al Kyubi en su interior…

-Ese idiota… Dijo Sakura mientras buscaban entre las cosas de Naruto, buscando alguna pista de su paradero, todo estaba normal, ligeramente sucio pero normal. Y pensar que pude estar a solas con Sasuke…

-Ya cállate, bruja frentona!!... la única que podría estar a solas con Sasuke soy yo!... Dijo Ino lanzándole un retrato a la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si Naruto- kun estará bien… Dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras recogía la foto de Naruto y la volvía a colocar cerca de su cama.

Ninguno de los grupos de búsqueda habían tenido éxito, cualquier pista que encontraban los llevaba a diferentes lugares. Había pasado otra semana antes de que Jiraiya encontrara al poseedor del Kyubi.

La zona estaba llena de arboles y no estaba lejos de la aldea, con una caminata de diez minutos llegaría hasta el lugar. Algunos troncos estaban marcados con rastros de una práctica con shurikens, la zona estaba silenciosa, ningún pájaro trinaba cerca del lugar y parecía que todo ser vivo se alejaba del área. El sannin llegó al lugar del que tendría muchas pesadillas en el futuro. Apresado contra uno de los arboles estaba el cuerpo en descomposición del hijo de su discípulo, parecía que alguien lo había atado y había sido golpeado hasta causar demasiada perdida de sangre en el pequeño. El lugar era un desastre, había demasiada sangre y las cosas que habían utilizado eran de gente común, por lo visto, alguien del pueblo había querido vengarse del Kyubi.

-Lo siento mucho, Namikase…

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Naruto viajaba lejos de Konoha con Madara, mientras el rubio dormía plácidamente, Madara sonreía cruelmente, usaría a Naruto para destruir a la hoja. Entrenaría al chico para controlar al kyubi… juntos podrían conquista el mundo si así lo quisieran. Muy pronto Konoha sufriría un destino peor que la muerte. La muerte falsa de Naruto había sido un éxito, el pueblo desconfiaría de todos, montones de gente serían vistas con odio por haber maltratado al rubio en público y se desconfiarían, cuando eso sucediera él tendría a Naruto listo para su venganza. Ni siquiera Pain lograría ver a través de su venganza, se encargaría de él cuando el momento adecuado llegara

_**Capitulo 2. Lecciones**_

_**Uno**_

Los ataques lo estaban acabando, Naruto no sabía si la lección del día era aprender a esquivar los ataques de su maestro o ver cuantos huesos podía romperle de un solo golpe. Hasta el momento, no había podido esquivar ninguno y le estaba dando la paliza de su vida

~A la izquierda, Naruto… Dijo una voz que odiaba escuchar, era el Kyubi, estaba a punto de decirle lo usual cuando un golpe lo envió contra un muro de piedra.

-Esta será tu primera lección, Naruto… Le dijo Madara mientras terminaba de golpearlo hasta que el chiquillo apenas si podía mantenerse consiente. Escucha a tu Kyubi… debes lograr que se fusionen en uno solo, no lo menosprecies… él será tu salvación… espero que aprendas eso, chico.

~Lo ves, Naruto, debes escucharme… Dijo la voz burlona del zorro mientras Naruto era sumido en la oscuridad. Y te daré un concejo, chico… utiliza a ese hombre tal y como él lo esta haciendo contigo, aprende lo más que puedas de él y después mátalo…

(-Matarlo… pero… )

~no te engañes, en cuanto ya no le sirvas, te arrancara todo mi chakra. Le dijo la voz del zorro con un tinte burlón. Aprende todo lo que puedas, asegúrate de ver las técnicas prohibidas que guarda y, por favor, aprende un jutsu médico…

Después de eso, Naruto se desmayo y empezó a soñar con una aldea hermosa, todo era verde y los edificios estaban pintados de rojo. Había risas y gente buena… pero todo cambió drásticamente, de momento, reconoció la aldea… era Konoha. Los gritos de los aldeanos comenzaron a rasgar el aire, miradas de odio que consumían todo a su paso estaban fijas en él y su corazón se rompía mientras observaba a Sakura que lo miraba de la misma manera. De momento, atrás de todos esos repulsivos aldeanos estaba alguien… Sasuke que lo miraba como todos los días, fríamente. Se calmó un poco más cuando se enfocó únicamente en Sasuke…

_**Dos**_

-Muchos ninjas creen que el trabajo en grupo es esencial, sin embargo, debes aprender que únicamente cuentas contigo mismo, no hay amistad cuando debes elegir entre tu vida y la de otro… siempre piensa en ti, se capaz de salir de cualquier situación por ti mismo ya que no sabes si los otros serán capaces de hacer algo… Decía su sensei mientras volvían a luchar con tantos shurikens que le era difícil esquivar todos. Serás parte de Akatsuki, no debes usar ningún truco ninja, enfrenta a tus oponentes cara a cara, hazlos sentir miedo de tu poder…

~pero nunca dejes que vean todo tu potencial, eso únicamente te llevara al fracaso. Dijo el zorro en su cabeza mientras guiaba al cuerpo de Naruto rápidamente para evitar más daño. Especialmente a este hombre, Naruto

-Aprende que no existen las reglas, no para nosotros, Akatsuki hace que las reglas parezcan estúpidas… no limites a nuestros poderes, somos una pesadilla para el resto del mundo, nuestro poder no tiene limites!

~Pero él estará encantado de conocer los tuyos, no te confíes, Naruto… engáñalo, no dejes que te tenga entre sus manos…

_**Tres**_

-Escúchame, bien, Naruto. Le dijo Madara mientras el chico respiraba agitadamente, habían pasado algún tiempo juntos y los demás miembros de Akatsuki no estaban enterados de la presencia del Kyubi, Naruto sería su arma final. Sabes por qué utilizaron tu cuerpo para encerrar al Kyubi?

-Porque mi padre...

-No… porque eras el único recién nacido varón… Le dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al chiquillo que había mejorado increíblemente bajo su tutelaje. El cuerpo de una mujer no era el adecuado para el Kyubi, es gracias a tu género que puedes contener al Kyubi….

-Pero…

-Si hubieran utilizado a una mujer en tu lugar, el poder del zorro no hubiera podido ser encerrado en tu cuerpo, sin embargo, tu tienes el talento para el Jutsu de cambio de género… te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede mientras lo usas?... Le preguntó Madara suavemente.

-No me siento nada diferente es…

-Como si no tuvieras nada… pero estas equivocado, al transformarte en una chica empiezas a utilizar el chakra del zorro a tu voluntad, haciendo que tu cuerpo se transforme, para utilizar el poder del kyubi utilizaras esa técnica, podras utilizar aquel poder sin limites y sin que el zorro te manipule…. Entrenaras en esa forma para sellar su poder destructivo….

-Pero… y si entrenara siendo un chico?... que pasaría si…

-Sería un entrenamiento exhaustivo y el resultado podría ser peligroso… te volverías ligeramente desvalanceado… Le revelo su sensei mirándolo fijamente. Acaso esperas una invitación, Naruto?... cambia ahora!...

La forma de mujer de Naruto salió entre volutas de humo, su sensei la miró fijamente, parecía que algo no le gustaba pero no sabía lo que era.

-Nada mal, chico…. Musitó el hombre frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. Sin embargo, esa forma es demasiado vieja… cambia a una de tu edad… tendrás que modificar tu técnica

~Seee… seguro, ten cuidado, Naruto, te ayudare con esa técnica, seguramente espera que liberes la mitad de tu chakra al cambiar la técnica y el intentará absorberla, lo mejor es hacer eso una técnica definitiva para que no estés gastando chakra continuamente…

-Por supuesto, Sensei!... Dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme, la mejor manera de engañar al enemigo era hacerlos creer en una inocencia que no poseía.

-Antes de eso… tu nombre ha desaparecido en cuanto saliste de Konoha, a partir de hoy serás conocida como Tsubaki-hime…

-QUE?!!!... PERO SOY UN CHICO… CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

_**Cuatro**_

La técnica estaba lista, pronto empezaría su transformación. El sensei estaba cerca, seguramente con intenciones de usar el chakra que Naruto dejara libre, lo que no se imaginaba era que el Kyubi estaría ayudándolo en su jutsu. Rápidamente movió las manos haciendo que su chakra pasara rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que su figura cambió a un rojo intenso, la piel comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo y un par de colas rojas salieron de la nada.

-jutsu definitivo de transformación!... dijo naruto dejando que el chakra comenzara a moldear su cuerpo nuevamente, el dolor era intenso, sin embargo, nada se comparaba al resultado, en poco tiempo tuvo un cuerpo nuevo muy diferente al anterior, el cabello sería igual de rubio que siempre pero ahora le llegaba a la barbilla, sus ojos azules habían sido rodeados de una gruesa capa de pestañas y las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido al igual que de su estomago.

~no, no han desaparecido… Dijo una voz que ahora era más clara y fuerte que nunca, el chakra de Naruto parecía estar a flor de piel y se sentía tan bien. Simplemente las he puesto en otro lugar.

Mientras la respiración de naruto, no, de Tsubaki-hime volvía a la normalidad, el chico notó que, para su horror, su cuerpo era aún más pequeño y frágil que antes, su ropa estaba enorme y ya no le quedaba tan cool como antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío y, obviamente, no recibo dinero por escribir (por qué?!!!.. Kami-sama, por qué?!!!)

Ahora si… el siguiente capitulo…

-dialogos normales

(-pensamientos)

~Kyubi

**Capitulo 3. Era hace una vez en Konoha**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que un chico huérfano había sido asesinado a las afueras de la aldea. Ese tiempo había estado lleno de desconfianza y miedo, el Hokage había tenido que poner ninjas por todo el lugar para asegurar que la aldea estaba a salvo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad al pasar algunas semanas, sin embargo, un siniestro acto volvió a causar problemas.

Uno de los miembros del clan Uchija había asesinado a todo el concejo y había escapado de la aldea para unirse con un grupo de asesinos que empezaba a causar revuelo entre todas las aldeas ocultas. La familia había jurado asesinar a Itachi al verlo siquiera y la aldea se había sumido en un mar de incertidumbre. Por suerte, las graduaciones habían empezado.

Iruka sensei esperaba a que todos sus alumnos aprobaran, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba… quizás era que Naruto ya no estaba, ese año quizás sí hubiera aprobado.

(-Pobre chico, haber sido asesinado de esa manera, una parte de mi esta feliz porque nos hayamos desecho del kyubi pero… era sólo un niño, no debió tener ese destino… )

-Iruka- sensei… yo creo que deberíamos pasarlo, lo hizo bien… Le llamó la atención Mizuki mientras un chico los miraba esperando el veredicto, el profesor suspiró antes de pasarlo sin darse cuenta de la mirada que su compañero y el chico habían pasado entre ellos.

**Flash Back**

_No importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, ni cuanto se lo explicaban los demás, Yoruichi no podía hacer ni siquiera la técnica de Bunshin No jutsu. Jamás pasaría su examen y no se graduaría de la academia, sería la vergüenza familiar y no podría regresar a casa…_

_-Te veo preocupado, chico… que sucede?... Le preguntó una voz amable desde la rama de un árbol, era Mizuki. Veo que aún no puedes hacer la técnica que usaras para el examen…_

_-Que?!!... ahhhhhhhhhh…. Jamás aprobare!..._

_La miseria en la que se había sumido el chico acabo cuando mizuki hizo un trato con él. Si el chico le conseguía un pergamino, él lo ayudaría a pasar sin necesidad de hacer bien el jutsu. Utilizando a ese chico podría conseguir el pergamino de las técnicas prohibidas y ser poderoso, tan poderoso como para unirse a Akatsuki._

_**End **_**Flash**_** Back**_

-Bien, Yoruichi, es hora de hacer lo que acordamos… Le dijo Mizuki mientras sonreía ligeramente, el pequeño estaba realmente emocionado con su graduación y, sin duda alguna, su familia lo estaba esperando para una enorme fiesta.

-Supongo… que … ummm.. sí… Balbuceo el chico apretando el protector contra su pecho, esa noche se ocuparía de robar el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas.

______________________________________________________________________

-Es hora de empezar a probar lo que has aprendido, Tsubaki… Musitó la voz dispersa de su sensei mientras una figura en las sombras se movía ligeramente. Ve a la hoja y encuentra a un hombre llamado Mizuki, el tiene algo que nos pertenece, en cuando tengas lo que te va a dar, destrúyelo y mata al hombre…

-Entendido, Sensei!... Aunció una voz alegre y risueña.

-Que estas esperando, baka!... corre!...

El sonido del río era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, ni siquiera los pajaros cantaban en el lugar. Mientras tanto, una persona observaba su reflejo en el agua, su figura era débil y delicada, sus ojos azules parecían más grandes y redondos y estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de pestañas. Su cabello no había crecido mucho, lo llevaba a los hombros. Llevaba una simple yukata de color blanco con algunas flamas rojas en las orillas y un par de zapatos de madera.

-Parezco niña!!!... Se quejó el chico mientras se jalaba su hermoso cabello rubio. Esto es…

~no seas inepto, Naruto… Le dijo el Kyubi con exasperación, cualquiera que viera a la niña definitivamente pensaría que estaba loca. Ahora eres una chica, acostúmbrate…

-No pedí tu opinión!...

~IngratAAAAAA….

______________________________________________________________________

El supuesto contacto de su sensei no llegaba a la reunión, seguramente lo habían atrapado cuando quería conseguir el pergamino con las técnicas ocultas. Naruto/Tsubaki esperaba con impaciencia sobre la rama de un árbol mientras pensaba en todas las cosas importantes de su vida- cofRamencof. El sol pasaba entre las hojas produciendo una sombra agradable mientras los pájaros cantaban suavemente.

-Ahhhh… que aburrido, yo pude haber ido por ese pergamino… Murmuró la chiquilla poniendo sus brazos en su nuca y soltando un amplio suspiro. Pero nooooo… Sensei baka…

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!... El gritó hizo que Tsubaki casi cayera de la rama, había un chico demasiado raro algunos metros lejos de donde estaba la chica, su vestimenta era blanca con una cinta negra en la cintura, aunque, su rasgo más particular era un par de cejas muuuuuy pobladas.

-Me pregunto si serán reales…

-Si no consigo hacer 700 sentadillas haré 500 patadas al aire!... Dijo el chico que estaba sudando como cerdo y parecía haberse peleado con alguien. Esto es el poder de la juventud!!

La chica observó con aburrimiento el entrenamiento, la noche no tardaría en llegar y el niño, al que llamaría "cejas de azotador" desde ese momento, no parecía terminar pronto.

(-Sería mejor que se diera por vencido… si no puede hacer ningún jutsu… Pensó Tsubaki soltando un amplio suspiro)

-699!! Y… Noooooo… Dijo el chico cuando se cayó de espaldas, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el chico comenzó a patear algunos árboles a su alrededor, todo eso hubiera llamado la atención de Tsubaki si la chica no se hubiera quedado dormida.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!... Gritó Tsubaki cuando un fuerte temblor la tiró de su árbol haciéndola caer contra el piso de una manera dolorosa, el sol del nuevo día la deslumbró ligeramente y se dio cuenta de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que había caído, su yukata estaba abierta y tenía las piernas hacia el cielo mostrando su ropa interior.

-Ehhhhh… Musitó una voz ligeramente confundida, la chica pareció ver estrellas durante algunos momentos antes de ver al idiota con cejas más grandes que la frente de Sakura viéndola con interés.

-Hentai!!!... Gritó la chica pensando sobre estúpidos niños pervertidos, seguramente habría algún castigo divino para aquellos que era así.

-Au!... El castigo divino había caído en forma de zapato de madera, Lee parecía haber perdido el conocimiento cuando el zapato de Tsubaki había caído sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento!... realmente no fue mi intensión tirarte del árbol!... Se disculpaba el chico mientras veía a la niña sobarse las… manos. Ahhh… Gay sensei jamás me perdonará por haber tirado a una chica!... en muestra de mi arrepentimiento le daré 500 vueltas a la aldea!... ESPERA AQUÍ HASTA QUE TERMINE!!!..

-Ano ne…

-BIEN, BIEN… QUE SEAN MIL!!...

-Hey!...

-PERO TAMBIEN TE VI LAS BRAGAS Y…

-TENIAS QUE GRITAR ESO?!!!... Tsubaki estaba apunto de utilizar a su kyubi pero todo se había calmado, el chico no había hecho ninguna vuelta a la aldea y ahora estaban sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles. Entonces, Lee… realmente quieres ser un shinobi?...

-Si… quiero ser el mejor Shinobi de todos!... justo como mi sensei… Murmuró el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. Y que hace una niña tan debilucha como tú en este lugar?

-No soy una niña!!.. El chico levantó una de sus enormes cejas y la observó con cuidado antes de abrir su yukata y ver su ropa interior. IDIOTA, QUE HACES?!!

-Eres una niña!… Contestó Lee con orgullo al haber descubierto la mentira de la chica. Eso o realmente no puse atención en mis clases de anatomía…

-Serás capullo!... mi forma es así porque utilice un Jutsu para esconderme de la gente que me quería asesinar… Le explicó Tsubaki mirando a Lee fríamente.

-Ahhh… ya veo, un Jutsu… entonces… eres un chico?...

-sí…

-Chico… chico?...

-Si, un chico-chico…

-Ummmm… un Jutsu, dices…

-PODRÍAS SER POR UN PAR DE MINUTOS UNA PERSONA NORMAL?!!... La vena que saltaba en la frente de Tsubaki comenzaba a ser realmente preocupante, ahora que observaba todo, se dio cuenta de que era de día y el inútil del que le había hablado su sensei no había llegado. Me tengo que ir, fue lindo hablar con…

-Ahhhh… el amor puro y ardiente de esta juventud!... Gritó una persona saliendo de entre las ramas de los arboles y sonriendo conquistadoramente. Lee… estaba seguro que serías popular con las chicas… igual a mi!...

-Me largo… Murmuró la rubia tomando sus zapatos de madera y dejando que el par de locos vieran hacía el sol y gritaran con ánimos.


	3. Chapter 3

NA: Perdon!!!... no había podido escribir nada estos días, mugre escuela y los maestros con el complejo de dejar trabajos la misma semana.

Bueno, sin más que comentar, vayamos a la historia.

CAPITULO 3

Tsubaki estaba aburrida, más que aburrida estaba harta de tener que esperar al "contacto" de su sensei. Si las cosas no mejoraban, tendría que quedarse en el lugar por una temporada.

-Ni hablar… mejor lo busco… Dijo la chica mientras observaba con cuidado la aldea, debía encontrar al supuesto sensei y no podía dejar que nadie la viera.

**~No entiendo por qué me molesto contigo, mortal asquerosa**… Murmuró la voz de Kyuubi mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. **Transfórmate… **

-Ahhhh… cierto!... Jutsu de Transformación!... Dijo la niña mientras hacían una secuencia con sus manos y se transformaba en un gato peludo de un color rojo fuego y con un par de inmensos ojos azules. Ja!... ni siquiera Tora es tan bonito…

**~Mortal… los gatos en este patético mundo hablan****?****….** Preguntó el zorro con inmensas ganas de golpear su cabeza contra las rejas de su prisión, de verdad, los genes de tensai del Yoidaime no habían sido heredados por Tsubaki.

-Jejejejejeje… se me había olvidado, aunque, supongo que eso le daría un infarto…

En ese momento, en el lugar del gato aparecieron otros cinco, todos de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. El objetivo de su jutsu era simple, encontrar al traidor de Konoha y obtener lo que se sensei necesitaba.

_En las calles de Konoha_

Kakashi caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa que ocultaba su máscara. Entre sus manos estaba el tesoro más preciado que los mismos dioses le habían dado a los mortales: La versión deluxe de Ichi Icha Paradise autografiada por Jiraiya-sama y en una versión sin censuras que había logrado comprar (cof-estafar a través de amenzas-cof) de uno de sus más estimados amigos.

El más afamado Sensei de toda Konoha, y seguramente del país del fuego, leía aquel trozo de literatura bajada de los cielos cuando algo interesante cruzó su camino…

-Ese gato… Murmuró el hombre viendo fijamente a un gato rojo fuego con inmensos ojos azules que lo vio con temor. Es lindo…

**~Vaya… creo que la estupidez únicamente es una cualidad humana… **

(-Silencio, bola de pelos… estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien… Pensó Naruto gruñendo mientras pasaba junto a Kakashi que estaba riendo entre dientes mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción al leer su libro. Pervertido)

Hasta el momento, Naruto estaba demasiado enojado como para seguir con la operación, no sólo había buscado por toda la villa entera sino que casi la había descubierto una maniática con menos ropa que la musa idead de Jiraiya (jejejejejeje, no es que ella lo conozca). Estaba a punto de regresar a la guarida de su sensei cuando vio al hombre que estaba buscando, estaba sobre el tejado de la Academia Shinobi.

_Mizuki POV_

Esperando por la oportunidad de robar un par de jutsus y técnicas prohibidas no es tan divertido como había pensado. El idiota que había pasado a chunnin no tenía ni talento o dedicación. Milagrosamente había pasado a ser parte de los shinobis de la aldea, ahora, tan sólo necesitaba el rollo que Akatsuki le había pedido y se olvidaría de toda Konoha para siempre, sería grandioso, el mejor shinobi de toda la historia sería…

-No voltees, Shinobi-chan… Dijo una voz ligeramente profunda detrás de él, podía sentir el chakra concentrado de una manera espectacular, era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Tienes lo que te pidió mi maestro…

-Aaun no… pero lo tendrán pasado m…. Comenzó a decir el ninja tartamudeando al sentir el poder inmenso que escondía quien fuera que estuviera cerca de él.

-No me interesa, lo quiero esta tarde… tienes cinco horas para conseguirlo, te veré en el punto de reunión… Le dijo aquella persona, sin previo aviso, la sensación de tener a alguien cerca desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

_En las calles de Konoha (De nuevo)_

Engañar a Mizuki había sido como quitarle un dulce a un niño, realmente hubiera sido digno de ver la expresión que hubiera hecho al ver a un gato hablar, sin embargo, aún tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de eliminar al hombre.

**~Eso es lo más obvio, gaki**…. Dijo Kyuubi con un ronroneó entusiasmado. **Sangre por todos lados, viseras en los arboles y su cabeza en una bandeja de…**

(-Silencio!... ahora no podré comer en una semana, gracias por la imagen, Kyuu-chan… )

**~Kyuu-chan****? ?****!!!... que te crees, mortal inservible!!...** **llamarme a MI el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune con ese nombre tan degradante!!... te daré una paliza cuando me libere y después voy a devorar tu corazón y… **

-Que gato tan lindo… Dijo una voz que hizo que el pelaje de Tsubaki se parara con terror cuando su mirada encontró a la bestia de Konoha… a Gai. POR LA FUERZA DE MI ARDIENTE JUVENTUD, TE DEVOLVERÉ A TU DUEÑO, NEKO-CHAN!!!..

**~Ha ha… toma la justicia divina, Neko-chan… **

(-No… no!!... no te acerques!!!... Trató de gritar Tsubaki al ver al hombre en ese espantoso traje verde acercarse a ella y tomarla por el cuello)

Cualquiera que hubiera osado a decir que Tsubaki disfrutaba del masaje en su barbilla que le estaba dando Gai mientras caminaban hubiera sido asesinado de una manera lenta y dolorosa que pudiera haber, porque no era cierto!!... no.. no le gustaba… para nada. Mientras Tsubaki trataba de no ronronear bajo el toque del shinobi, el pequeño minino trataba de pensar en la forma de escapar de las manos de ese hombre tan ágil. Todo hubiera sido más difícil de no haber encontrado al Jounin Pervertido Número 1.

-MI ETERNO RIVAL!... HAGAMOS UN CONCURSO PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR JOUNIN DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE… Comenzó a gritar Gai mientras hacía algunas poses extrañas y de alguna manera- Tsubaki suspechaba que era una ilusión- un inmenso sol aparecía detrás de él.

-Decías algo Gai… Preguntó Kakashi observando al gato entre los brazos del hombre, había algo raro con él pero no sabía qué. Ese gato es….

**~Será mejor que corras, Neko-chan… Le** sugirió la voz del zorro al notar que Kakashi llevaba lentamente sus manos a su haitae para verla con el Sharingan. **Corre!**

-Agrrrr!!.. Bola de pelos!... Gritó Kakashi cuando el gato saltó en su cabeza y escapó lo más rápido posible, una vez lejos de ellos volvió a transformarse en una chica.

-Eso estuvo cerca… Murmuró la chica mirando de reojo el lugar, debía apresurarse para llegar junto al traidor.

_Campos de entrenamiento_

Mizuki estaba ligeramente sudoroso, se había robado el pergamino con técnicas secretas y estaba pensando en la manera más fácil de escapar. Aún tenía que ver al Akatsuki y escapar de los jounin que seguramente habían enviado a buscarlo, era una suerte que hubiera utilizado a su alumno.

-Ssensei!... cómo pudo… Dijo el niño que estaba atado a uno de los arboles cerca de él y con sangre en su cuerpo. Me engañó!!... confiaba en usted, sensei!!

-Silencio, niño estúpido, acaso creías que haría todo eso por ti… la vida de los shinobis consiste en engañar a tu enemigo, no le soy fiel a nadie más que a mi mismo… ahora, olvídate de tu miserable vida… Murmuró el hombre tomando un kunai de su bolsa y preparándose para matar al pequeño gennin que ya no le era de ayuda.

-Veo que has conseguido lo que se te pidió… Mizuki… Le dijo una voz ligeramente aniñada, el hombre sonrió orgullosamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Una niña!!... que clase de broma es esta!...

-Entrégame el pergamino, Shinobi de la hoja… Exigió Tsubaki sin mirar al chiquillo que estaba temblando de miedo. Te has retrasado demasiado y a mi sensei no le gustará para nada…

-No te daré nada, niñata!... el trato fue...

-El trato era una mentira… ahora, muere como el traidor que eres, Mizuki-sensei… Le dijo la niña sonriendo tiernamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Crees que una niña como tú me vencerá??… realmente eres tonta si lo crees… Dijo el shinobi preparándose para vencer a la chiquilla, regresaría con el Hokage y le entregaría el pergamino, tan sólo tenía que matar a esos dos niños y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Por supuesto que te venceré, no eres más que un gusano bajo mi zapato… Le dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír. Y te venceré con este dedo…

-Eres… Balbuceó el hombre antes de que la niña estuviera frente a él, su dedo meñique estaba en su frente y él no había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar.

-Sayonara… Murmuró la niña mientras una inmensa cantidad de chakra se reunía en su dedo y pasaba por el cuerpo de Mizuki.

El dolor fue insoportable, era como si su sangre fuera lava corriendo por sus venas. Sintió que su corazón latía dolorosamente rápido. Un dolor intenso pareció partir su pecho y únicamente fue consciente de la sangre que salía a chorros por su nariz, boca y oídos y, de repente, todo se volvió negro.

La noticia de que habían robado un pergamino importante había corrido como polvora, muchos shinobis se habían unido a la caza del ladrón, sin embargo, había cierto Jounin de cabello plateado (NA: o es grisss… ummmm, jamás lo sabremos) que se había quedado a torturar, es decir, a hacer un examen para su equipo de fenómenos.

Entre ellos tenía a un Uchiha vengador, a un tipo que se creía perro (y que olía peor) y a una cosa rosa que se la pasaba acosando a su compañero. Pero como le había dejado muy claro el Concejo, DEBÍA pasar al chico o prohibirían su adorado Icha Icha Paradise en Konoha, además la versión especial que llevaba en su bolsillo y que había llegado misteriosamente a su casa con una nota que decía "por pasar a nuestro gran y prodigo (y último) Uchiha", eso definitivamente había sido un bono extra.

(-Lo que hago por ti, precioso… Pensó el hombre mirando de reojo su libro. Mejor esto que perseguir a un ladrón por toda la villa)

-Es su fin, Sensei!!... Gritó Kiba lanzándose junto a Akamaru.

-Tu eres un tanto diferente a tus compañeros, no?… Murmuró el hombre preparándose para leer su novela, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo en seco.

Una especie de borrón amarillo llegó junto a ellos, paso de largo a Kiba y rosó su costado. Kakashi se congeló en su lugar, eso lo había visto demasiadas veces en el pasado, era la misma técnica que usaba Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha. La persona que había pasado se detuvo ligeramente, una sonrisa contagiosa y un par de ojos azules lo vieron fijamente mientras una delicada mano levantaba ligeramente un libro… su libro, su Icha Icha Paradise.

-Ddetente… Dijo el jounin llevando su mano a su hitai para descubrir su Sharingan, con una risa ligeramente divertida, la niña desapareció en un relámpago amarillo dejando a su paso un sonido de cascabeles.

-Nee, sensei… dónde dejó los cascabeles?…

_Lejos de la aldea_

La noche estaba calmada, lejos del peligro, Tsubaki observaba el fuego con interés, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la fogata haciendo que parecieran dos inmensos rubís, entre sus dedos estaba el pergamino de las técnicas secretas y prohibidas de konoha.

-Bueno… hora de deshacerme de ellas…

El fuego consumió el pergamino como si fueran hojas, cuando llegaran los shinobis de la hoja al día siguiente únicamente encontrarían las cenizas de sus mejores jutsus, era una verdadera pena, habían sido tan secretos que se perderían para siempre.

-Es hora de irnos, Kyuu, ya no hay nada más en este lugar…

**-Silencio, mortal… estoy tomando mi siesta… **

**bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero verlos para el nuevo capitulo. **

**Jesare  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!... ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen, aún estoy viva. Mi hermano, Jinchuuriki no Devil, me estuvo ordenando escribir el resto de mi fic, así que aquí estoy.

Disclaimer: EHHHH… pues nada de esto es mio, no gano ni un solo yen por esto (lo cual es una verdadera lástima) pero si lo fuera uhhhh… pobre sakurita-chan (lo siento, estas son las divagaciones de una autora)

Sin nada mas que agregar, empezaremos con el capitulo.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las tres pruebas

-

-

-

-

-

(En algún bosque oculto)

-

-

-

Tsubaki arreglaba su kimono rojo fuego mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Madara lo había entrenado duro y sin preocuparse cuando qedaba sin sentido despues de tanto trabajo. A veces Naruto despertaba en el mismo lugar en el que se había desmayado o, peor aún, en una situación de peligro extremo del que no hubiera salido de no ser por la ayuda de Kyuubi.

~**Más te vale agradecer todo lo que hago por ti, lombriz…** Le dijo el zorro mientras vigilaban una cueva que a simple vista no tendría nada de interesante, pero que era la base de operaciones de Akatsuki

-Si el idiota de Sensei es taaan poderoso, por qué no puede meterme con sus influencias? ?... Pensó la chica en voz alta, Madara le había ordenado entrar a Akatsuki por sus propios meritos pero no sabía lo que debía hacer

~**No entiendo por qué me molesto contigo mortal… este grupo fue el que me libero cerca de Konoha, ellos buscan venganza contra toda la aldea, igual que nosotros, pero necesitan ver que eres lo suficientemente fuerte, así que deja de quejarte y empeiza a trabajar, aún tenemos mucho que hacer, adempas, no confio en ese Madara… únicamente busca nuestro poder**

-Kyuu, eres realmente paranoico…

~**Hey!... que me hayan encerrado dentro de un ser sin cerebro durante 12 años me enseñó una lección, amiga!**

-No soy una niiña!!—

**~lo que sea… andando**

-

-

-

-

(dentro de la cueva-base de operaciones)

-

-

La reunión entre Konan, Pain y Tobi estaba en marcha, bueno, en realidad no era una reunión, simplemente habían llegado a su cuartel a la vez.

-Tobi es un niño bueno… Murmuró el hombre subiendo sus zapatos a la inmensa mesa redonda donde hacían sus estrategias.

-Hey, Tobi… Dijo Konana sacando un par de pergaminos de papel y sonriendo malévolamente. Quieres jugar a las momias con Konan?…

-Suficiente!... Les dijo Pain mientras la chica suspiraba un poco.

-Hola!...

La voz inocente de una pequeña niña rubia llamó la atención de los tres shinobis que se pusieron de pie inmediatamente dispuestos a luchar contra la niña. Tsubaki sonrió de lado mientras una serie de pajaros de origami la ataban.

-Quien eres tu, mocosa?!...

-Yo soy Tsubakihime… y… dime… Dijo la rubia terminando con las aves de papel en un parpadeo. Que se necesita para ser parte de Akatsuki?…

-Ha!... una mocosa como tú jamás podría ser parte de nosotros… para ser parte de Akatsuki necesitas arrancar este anillo de la mano muerta de uno de nosotros!...

-Sólo eso? ?… Comentó la chica algo aburrida. Entonces no será muy difícil entrar a Akatsuki…

-Tobi es un niño bueno… Dijo el shinobi dando un paso hacia atrás y sudando un poco cuando el chakra de Tsubaki comenzó a ser visible alrededor.

-Aunque… también debes pasar otras dos pruebas del líder para ser un miembro oficial de Akatsuki… Dijo la suave voz de pain que vio a la chica con un poco de tristeza, le recordaba a él mismo de niño. Y dime, por qué quieres ser parte de Akatsuki?

-Venganza… Dijo la rubia con simpleza antes de desaparecer de la sala, buscaría a la persona más débil de Akatsuki y le quitaría su anillo.

-

-

-

(en algún lugar cerca de un lago)

-

-

-

Kisame era uno de los espadachines más famosos de toda la historia ninja, según los rumores, no había nada que él no pudiera vencer, y si no lo hacía se lo comía (NA:me gusta como piensa). Aún entre Akatsuki era temido, pues no había nada que lo pudiera vencer y dentro de poco se lo provaría al mundo, empezarían su apocalipsis contra todas las aldeas Ninja, para que vieran lo que sus estúpidas guerras habían traido, se vengarían de los señores feudales que únicamente estaban interesados en sus propios bolsillos y trataban a la gente como si fueran escoría, pronto, Akatsuki gobernaría sobre todas esas tierras.

-Siento interrumpir tu fantasia, Tiburon-san… Dijo una pequeña niña rubia corriendo tan rápido que e un momento estaba frente a él sin que hubiera podido sacar la espada. Pero necesito mi venganza…

Únicamente posó un dedo sobre su pecho y todo se volvió oscuro, sus órganos vitales estaban hechos trizas y sabía que estaba muriendo, dejando en el mundo una escena sangrienta. Las hojas de los arbustos cercanos y la arena alrededor del lago se tiñeron con su sangre, la pequeña parecía una flor roja… salpicada con aquel líquido vital.

-No te preocupes… yo continuaré con la venganza… Dijo la dulce voz de aquel ser oscuro en el cuerpo de la niña antes de que le quitaran su anillo de Akatsuki.

~**Eso fue rápido, lombriz**… Dijo la voz del Kyuubi viendo toda la escena sangrienta con algo parecido al amor. **Deberiamos hacerlo más seguido… aunque no jugaste con tu presa, no es divertido sino se quejan y suplican por piedad.**

-No seas idiota, Kyuu-chan… si me hubiera enfrentado a él honorablemente hubiera perdido. Murmuró la chica limpiando su mejilla. Es hora de irnos… Sensei nos esta esperando.

~**Humana aburrida**… Balbuceó el ser antes de volver a dormirse, ya llegaría el momento en el que esa niña disfrutaría la caza tanto como él.** Y entonces podre conquistar al…!!!**

-Hey!... puedo escucharte, estúpido zorro!

~**Callate, mortal!!... tienes suerte de que este en esta prisión, sino ya estarías muerta por tu impertinencia…**

-Lo que sea… Suspiró Tsubaki mientras sacaba un libro anaranjado y comenzaba a hojear su contenido. Puaj!... eso no es físicamente posible!

~**Silencio!... y nos quedamos en la página 19… tal vez no lo sepas mortal, pero eso no es nada comparado a lo que los demonios podemos hacer… aunque, he de decirlo, el mortal que escribe esto es muy bueno!...**

-Kkyuu… estas… riéndote?

-

-

-

-

-

( en la base secreta)

-

-

-

Los miembros de Akatsuki estaban reunidos en uno de sus cuarteles secretos, parecía ser que el jefe tenía noticias nuevas que darles. La reciente muerte del manipulador de espadas y tiburones parecía no afectar en nada a los ninjas.

-Maldito ateo… se lo tenía merecido por… Decía por lo bajo Hidan mientras veían la forma distorsionada de su líder entrar a la cueva con una niña a su lado. Y eso?...

-Silencio… Ordenó el líder mientras el resto veía fijamente a la niña que lo acompañaba, no debía tener más de 13 años, su cabello rubio pasaba por sus hombros y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, además, llevaba una sonrisa cálida y vestía un kimono con algunas flores rojas que parecían estar hechas de fuego. Esta niña es el nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, su nombre es Tsubakihime… estarás junto a Itachi ya que tomaste la vida de Kisame… eso es todo…

-Una niña?... Pregunto Hidan en cuanto su jefe desapareció, mirando a la chica que le lanzó una sonrisa inocente, lo cual era un crimen espantoso, su dios Jashin la enviaría directamente al abismo más espeluznante de su infierno personal. Esto debe ser una broma!... jamás nos tomaran en cuenta si una asquerosa niña esta con nosotros!... Muere, maldita atea!!!

Antes de que Kakuzu o cualquier otro de los ninjas se pudieran mover, el asesino nivel S ya se había lanzado contra la pequeña mientras sacaba su arma para arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe.

-MUERE!!!...

-Es un placer conocerte…. Dijo la chica deteniendo el ataque de Hidan con una sola uña, antes de que el inmortal pudiera salir de su shock, Tsubakihime se había movido rápidamente y de una buena y certera patada en su pecho, había lanzado al hombre hasta lo más profundo de la cueva haciendo que se colapsara la mitad del escondite.

-Estupido… Murmuró Kakuzu con sus ojos verdes fijos en la pequeña, había algo diferente en ella pero no podía decir el qué, al conocer perfectamente a su compañero, no le había sorprendido que se levantara con un gesto maniático y se lanzara contra la niña rubia.

-Detente… Le advirtió Itachi poniéndose frente a la pequeña que lo miró fijamente, realmente se parecía a Sasuke, sonriendo lindamente –tactica malvada número 24- se ocultó bajo la capa de Itachi . Ahora ella es parte de nosotros… así que mantente alejado…

-Ahhhh… aguafiestas, no es más que una maldita zorra atea….

~**Zorra?.... no tienes idea de cuanto, amigo…**. Dijo la voz del Kyubi en la cabeza de Naruto/Tsubaki haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-no entiendo cómo es que sigues aquí cuando una niñita te puede vencer tan fácilmente… Comentó Deidara soltando un amplio suspiro. Bueno… siempre debe existir un idiota entre los mejores…

-Silencio, Ateo maldito!... además, no cantes victoria tan rápido, gusano… aún tienes que pasar dos pruebas más!...

-Tienes razón… Dijo Pain en su voz de ultratumba sonriendo de lado y haciendo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás. Kakuzu… dime, quien no ha pagado su tributo ultimamente?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bueno, eso es todo, mis queridísimos lectores. Nos vemos luego, ahora si voy a escribir más seguido, así que no se desesperen!.. por cierto, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado.

-

-

Ja ne!

PD: ya casi termino con los capitulos de introducción así que esperen algunos polls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, hola!... no, no estoy muerta y sí… voy a continuar con la historia, ya me conocen, actualizo cada que pasa un cometa… ahora sí, la historia! Espero que les gusta y gracias a todos por sus reviews!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Las tres pruebas (segunda parte)**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Pues… dijo Kakuzu mientras revisaba algunos pergaminos. Están esos inútiles de la Aldea de la Niebla Azul, se creen muy protegidos por los de la Hoja…

-Bien, Tsubaki… asesina a todos los aldeanos… Kakuzu, Hidan y Itachi… vayan con ella, si no lo hace asesínenla y traigan de regreso el anillo… Les ordenó Pain mientras Konan suspiraba, realmente eran una bola de ninjas machistas sin intereses en las mujeres, algún día los haría pedazos con sus creaciones de papel y entonces ella sería la reina

-Tobi es un niño bueno…

**~No seas tonta, Tsubaki…** Le dijo el Kyuubi notando las auras peligrosas y poderosas de todos los shinobis presentes. **No dejes que todos los que están aquí te odien… necesitaras un aliado, al menos por un tiempo… pero recuerda, no confíes en ellos, no podemos dejarnos vencer por humanos tan detestables como ellos**

(-Hai, hai!... sabías que eres un paranoico con complejo de persecución, Kyuu?!!.. no te preocupes, se que si me descuido moriré más rápido que si estuviera en Konoha, sin embargo, ninguno de estos tipos me convence para aliarme…)

~**Usa al Uchiha… le recuerdas a su hermano menor… utiliza eso a tu favor**… Susurró la voz peligrosa del Kyuubi en su oído.

-Mou…. Itachi-sama… Dijo la pequeña tomando la muñeca del chico y sonriendo un poco. Nos vamos ya?...

-

-

-

-

-

-

(en la mente [Retorcida, según Sasuke] de Itachi)

-

-

_La pequeña sin dudas eran peligrosa, no sólo había vencido con extrema facilidad a uno de los siete Espadachines, sino que parecía decidida a entrar a Akatsuki a como de lugar. Había algo extraño con ella, casi como una presencia malévola, sin embargo, eso no era posible, la niña debía tener la misma edad que su hermano Sasuke. _

_Bien, se que será mi nueva compañera, si es que pasa la prueba de Pain, así que será mejor jugar mis cartas bien, no quiero que vaya a echar a perder mi papel dentro de Akatsuki… a la mejor… quizás podría pedirle a Jiraija-sama que la lleve lejos de aquí y que le de una vida distinta… _

_Pero si se enteran de lo que quiero hacer estaré perdido… mejor la cuidaré, conociendo al resto sólo la usaran mientras les sea útil o hasta que muera… no puedo permitir que tenga un destino igual al mío… lo haré por Sasuke… por mi pequeño hermanito._

_-_

_-_

(fin de los pensamientos retorcidos [a gusto, Sasuke?!!] de Itachi)

-

-

-

-

-

El camino hacia la aldea había sido rápido, aún con la velocidad de Hidan y Kakuzu, la pequeña Tsubaki había podido seguirles el paso sin sudar siquiera. Llegaron a la cima de una colina, todo estaba lleno de plantas extrañas y enormes y todo parecía estar sumido bajo la niebla. Llegaron a un puente rojo y, mientras Tsubaki veía entre las tablas del puente, la caída le daría demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse de todas sus faltas, jugar un solitario y quizás cantar la macarena unas dos veces antes de llegar al fondo. Así que ahora sólo necesitaba llegar a la aldea.

-Ve, Atea… Le ordenó Hidan dándose media vuelta y subiendo a un árbol. Por cierto, uno de los vigilantes nos vio llegar a este lugar…

-Ten… usala si quieres… Le dijo Kakuzu pasándole una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Gracias, Kakuzu-s…

-Por cierto, son 300 por la capa y si entras te costaran otros 200 el barniz para las uñas… Le dijo el hombre mientras la chica sacaba el dinero y se lo daba.

-Esto es un robo!...

-Te estaremos esperando, Tsubaki… Dijo la voz fría de Itachi ganándose una sonrisa de la pequeña.

-Hai!... lo hare muy bien, Itachi-sama!... sólo por usted!... Dijo la chica con emoción y pequeñas estrellas en los ojos.

~Eso fue bajo, Lombriz…

-Cállate, Kyuu!

La aldea estaba ligeramente alborotada, según los informes de algunos ninjas, miembros de akatsuki había sido vistos cerca de la ciudad. Había guardias en todos lados y cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa era arrestada y llevada a la sala de interrogaciones.

-Ufff… que calor, no?... Dijo una linda niña rubia con un kimono blanco que tenía varias flores rojas pintadas sobre la tela que parecían hechas de llamas.

-Bastante, señorita… Dijo el dueño del puesto de ramen mientras veía ligeramente a la niña, era hermosa, su cabello rubio estaba atado cuidadosamente en un moño por dos largas agujas de oro, sus intensos ojos azules estaban llenos de risa y vida y, sobre todo, su hermosa cara la hacía ver como un ángel, seguramente era la hija de algún Lord importante.

-Estaba pasando por el pueblo cuando el olor de su comida me detuvo… Le dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me halaga, señorita!... Respondió rápidamente el hombre mientras sonreía a la pequeña niña

-Un ramen especial!... Pidió la chica alegremente.

-El mejor de toda la región, señorita!...

-Hagalo como si de eso dependiera su aldea… Le dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente, el hombre rió de buena gana, esa chica era realmente alegre y parecía buena persona.

-Donde se habrá metido esa zorra atea?... Musitó Hidan mientras esperaba cualquier señal de la destrucción de la aldea oculta de las nubes (NA: existe? ?!!!). Se supone que debió haber llegado desde hace media hora!... sabía que no debíamos dejar que una…

-Silencio, Hidan…. Le dijo Itachi sin perder de vista la aldea que lucía ligeramente agitada pero eso de esperar después de que algunos mensajeros los hubieran visto en el camino.

-Pues en realidad es buena… Dijo Tsubaki mientras suspiraba un poco, era una verdadera pena que las ordenes fueran eliminar la aldea del mapa. Me pondría tres tazones para llevar?... estoy segura que le encantara…

-Enseguida, Señorita…

~Deja de tragar como una bestia y empieza a destruir la aldea!... Le dijo el zorro mientras la chica pagaba la comida y sonreía, la verdad, ese mugroso zorro con pulgas únicamente quería destruir algo.

-tienes serios problemas de actitud, Kyubi… Murmuró la chica acercándose al edificio donde estaba el jefe de la aldea, realmente necesitaban cubrirlo más, así cualquiera que deseara atacar sabría donde estaba el objetivo principal. Procura no destruir la biblioteca… aún tenemos que hacer algunas cosas ahí.

-Hey, tu!!... La llamó a gritos una ninja de vigilancia que estaba cerca de ella, la niña la miró con algo de aburrimiento, lo único interesante de la mujer eran un par de pasadores que sujetaban su cabello firmemente y que brillaban a la luz del sol. Que haces aquí?... la zona ha sido declarada…

-Este lugar no es muy bueno, tampoco su ramen… Dijo Tsubaki mientras sacaba de la nada una capa negra con una nube roja haciendo que el ninja se detuviera en seco y la mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos. Es hora de hacer el trabajo sucio, Kyubi…

-La intrusa!!... detengan a la intrusa!... Gritó una voz ligeramente preocupada cuando la pequeña levantó un dedo al aire y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

-Tecnica secreta…. Murmuró la chica mientras en su dedo comenzaba a formarse una esfera rojo fuego que emitía chakra haciendo que cualquiera en la villa sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ignis!!

-Se tarda mucho… algo debió salir mal… Musitó Kakuzu con todas las intensiones de ir y sacar a la niña rubia de cualquier lio en el que se hubiera metido, aun podía venderla a buen precio su no tenía muchas marcas en su cuerpo.

-Espera!... Ante las palabras de Itachi, una fuerza inmensa comenzó a mover brutalmente los arboles del lugar, algunos salieron arrancados de la tierra con una fuerza inmensa y el polvo nublo la visión de la aldea por algunos momentos.

-Que diablos ha sido eso?!... ese chakra!... Soltó Kakuzu mirando por todos lados como si mágicamente, algo le daría las respuestas. Y bien?!

-Esa tonta no ha hecho nada… Dijo Hidan al ver que la aldea aún estaba en pie y sin ningpun rasguño.

-Vamos…

Estaban preparados para enfrentarse a una patética guardia de ninjas en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, sin embargo, el lugar estaba tan silencioso como una tumba y parecía estar lleno de arena. Conforme fueron avanzando, nada cambió, todo el lugar estaba abandonado, no había ni el más minimo rastro de que hubiera alguna persona.

-Seguramente huyeron… cobardes!...

-que has hecho?!!... que fue… Gritó una voz lejos de ellos, frente a Tsubaki estaba una mujer ensangrentada de pies a cabeza y con un kunai como única defensa.

-no hace falta que lo sepas, moriras de todos modos… Dijo Tsubaki mientras se movía tan rápido que la ninja sólo la había visto cuando estaba frente a ella y con un simple toque de su dedo índice , su vista se había vuelto borrosa y su alma había viajado al más allá.

-Se supone que debías destruir la aldea!!... Le dijo Hidan que parecía estar en contra de todo lo que la niña hacía.

-No es cierto, la orden era asesinar a todos los aldeanos… Le dijo la chica mientras tomaba algo del piso caminando hacía Itachi con una sonrisa y sujetado el manga del hombre. Lo hice bien, verdad, Itachi-sama?...

-Silencio, Atea!!

- baka!!!... no te hablaba a ti…

-Silencio, Zorra estúpida o te voy a patear hasta que las viceras salgan de…

-Necesitas conseguirte una vida… Le dijo Tsubaki sacando un libro anaranjado de entre su kimono y se lo dio. Se que lo necesitas más que yo…

-Atea!... Mi señor nos enseño a caer en las tentaciones de la carne!... Le gritó el Ninja sacando su arma dispuesto a cortar en pequeños pedacitos a la niña.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Tu venerado Jashin no lo es todo!... ahora comprendo porque son tan fanáticos con eso de la matanza!...

-

-

-

**En el cuartel de Akatsuki**

-

-Vaya… lo logró… Comentó Konan jugando solitario con un par de cartas. Ahora ya es parte de Akatsuki, no?... Itachi-kun tampoco ha realizado su tercer prueba…

-Creo que esa chica nos será muy útil en el futuro, después de todo es la aprendiza de Madara, no es cierto?... Dijo el hombre mirando de reojo a la figura distorsionada de alguien.

-No dude ni por un segundo de que pasara… Dijo el hombre con seriedad. Ella será una gran ayuda cuando vayamos contra Konoha…

-Es seguro dejarla con Itachi?...

-Es lo mejor, Konan… no creo que otro miembro de Akatsuki sobreviviría si los dejara en la presencia de Tsubaki…

-Ya lo veo… entonces, cual será su tarea…

-La misma que la de Itachi, deben recuperar el anillo que tiene Orochimaru, los planes de esa serpiente rastrera con los de la Arena fallaran, es demasiado estúpido como para subestimar a Sarutobi, esa será su oportunidad, mientras él esta divirtiéndose con algunos aldeanos, ellos tomaran el anillo de su base… mientras tanto, Tsubakihime entrenara conmigo… aun puede ser más poderosa..

Szi te merav la brígatar


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, Hola!... Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, les escribo desde Azkaban!... En fin, ahora vayamos al capitulo, prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo y espero que este les gusto y no sea muy confuso. Si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mensaje, y no se preocupen, todavía falta mucho pero voy a explicar la Técnica Celestial en los siguientes capítulos!

Ahora sí… el capitulo

.

.

.

**La técnica Celestial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Cuartel de Akatsuki, 4:00 A.M)**

**.**

-Sigueme, Tsubaki…. Murmuró una voz detrás de la niña que únicamente tuvo tiempo de ponerse una yukata encima y salir tras la figura de su sensei que llevaba una larga vela.

-Anoooo… sensei, a donde vamos… Preguntó la chica tallando sus ojos fuertemente y pasando una mano entre su cabello rubio, estaban avanzando en la más profundo de la cueva que servia como base de operaciones para los de Akatsuki

El pasaje estaba húmedo y olía extraño, además un sentimiento pesado cómo cuando entrabas a una tumba o a una mina. Un poco de agua se colaba por la pared haciendo el lugar aún más siniestro con el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer al piso. Sus pies descalzos sintieron la tierra húmeda mirando a su alrededor descubrió que la oscuridad era tan intensa que apenas si podía ver delante de Madara-sensei.

Al final del túnel había una enorme puerta de madera pintada de rojo, muchos sellos habían sido rotos y las marcas en las paredes parecían ser sangre vieja. Madara no se detuvo, abrió la puerta llegando a una estancia circular, en centro había una trampilla que también tenía sellos rotos y viejos. Pero madara no le prestó atención a nada de eso, caminó firmemente hasta un gran armario y sacó una caja muy vieja y corroída por el tiempo.

-Sensei… Susurró la chica sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sin saber si era por la caja o por el frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Dónde estamos…

-Este lugar es… mi estudio. La sonrisa de su sensei no alivió la desconfianza de Tsubaki, además, Kyuu no decía nada y era extraño, casi como si no estuviera con ella y eso la hacía temblar de miedo.

-Escucha bien, Tsubaki… se que te has esforzado por tener la fuerza que tienes ahora pero no te engañes, con tu técnica actual no podrías vencer a ningún miembro de Akatsuki en una pelea justa, se que pudiste vencer a Kisame únicamente porque no estaba alerta…

-Sensei, yo!

-Silencio!... Te voy a ayudar a ser más fuerte pero debes recordar que siempre serás MI discipula! No me traicionaras y no obedecerás a nadie más que a mi!... En ese momento, Madara tomó a Tsubaki por la garganta, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y brillaban con algo extraño, la levantó unos centímetros del piso sin importarle que la chica luchara por liberarse de su fuerte agarre. Akatsuki únicamente es una herramienta para conseguir lo que necesitamos!... no obedecerás a nadie más que a mi!...

-Ssen… Trató de decir Tsubaki y llevó rápidamente sus manos a la de Madara intentando aflojar un poco la mano de Madara, su vista comenzó a hacerse difusa como si estuviera desmallándose, justo entonces juraría que los ojos de Madara habían cambiado totalmente a un negro extraño con la pupila alargada como la de un gato y de un espantoso color amarillo.

Sintió sus manos caer a sus costados sin fuerza justo cuando Madara la dejó caer al piso. Tosió por algunos minutos antes de ver a su sensei que estaba abriendo la caja de madera con rapidez.

-Escucha bien, Tsubaki, cuando llegue el momento, nosotros acabaremos con todos los de Akatsuki para conquistar a las naciones elementales!... pero primero necesitas hacerte más fuerte aún, con tu chakra actual no podrás hacer mucho, eres la más débil y ese truco barato con tus dedos no funcionará con todos… te voy a dar una técnica que no ha sido vista por ojos humanos, ninguno de ellos podría realizarla por su falta de chakra pero tú sí puedes ser la portadora de la técnica celestial de los 7 sellos..

-Ttécnica Celestial… tosió Tsubaki masajeando su garganta y sintiendo rasposa su voz, eso realmente había dolido.

-Una técnica desarrollada por Yokais, demonios antiguos, que deseaban conquistar el mundo humano… esta técnica te ayudará a destrozar a tus enemigos, sin embargo, el sacrificio por la técnica es alto… aprenderla no será tan fácil, tardarás años en poder manejar el primer nivel y aún te faltarán seis para terminarla…

-No importa!... Dijo Tsubaki con los ojos centellantes, no importaba si Madara la hacía pedazos con su entrenamiento ni mucho menos las palabras tan raras que le había estado diciendo, ella conseguiría realizar la técnica Celestial. Yo seré el Ninja más poderoso!... es decir… Kunoichi!... les mostrare a todos!... a Konoha, a Iruka y a todos los demás!... temerán mi nombre en todas las naciones elementales!!.. les demostraré lo que la paria de una aldea puede hacer!!.. DATEBAYO!!

-Muy bien, Tsubakihime… Murmuró Madara con una sonrisa siniestra que prometía dolor, abrió la caja de madera donde descansaba un pergamino de unos 20 centímetros de ancho y de un color perla que parecía brillar a la luz de la vela del hombre. Ahora… sólo tienes que tomarlo, claro… si es que puedes

-Claro que lo hare!... Tsubaki dio un paso al frente y tomó el pergamino bruscamente de la caja esperando alguna nota explosiva o que Madara empezara una pelea, sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió y la sonrisa que permanecía en el rostro de su Sensei no la calmaba para nada.

Observó el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos, relucía bajo la luz de la vela como si fuera alguna perla exótica, brillando en colores azules y rosas, parecía tan inocente. Tenía una pequeña cinta dorada sujetando todo el pergamino y la madera que era parte de él era de un inusual color rojo fuego. El pergamino pareció reconocer su Chakra, brilló por un momento y entonces, Tsubaki sintió el dolor más espantoso que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento.

.

.

_**~~~~~~~~~~Madara POV~~~~~~~**_

_A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a la vasija del Zorro de nueve colas, la pequeña Tsubaki no había perdido aquella voluntad de fuego que parecía venir de Minato Namikaze. Vio a la chica tomar el pergamino con una de las técnicas prohibidas aún para los Demonios. Había sido escrita durante un periodo de guerra donde los Yokais habían buscado conquistar el mundo humano, sin embargo, el poder de la técnica era demasiado y únicamente su creador había podido utilizarla. _

_Casi pudo ver las reacciones que pasaron por la cara de Tsubaki cuando e pergamino se activó, la sorpresa, el miedo y, por ultimo, el dolor. Si no hubiera puesto ese jutsu anti-sonido, estaba seguro que todos los miembros de Akatsuki y los de la aldea cercana hubieran escuchado el grito desgarrador de la pequeña rubia._

_La vio caer al piso mientras salía sangre de su boca y nariz, retorciéndose y dejando las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, sin embargo, en ningún momento soltó el pergamino que apretaba fuertemente entre sus dedos._

_Realmente era una niña estúpida, la usaría igual que a todos los shinobis que había conocido y cuando ya no la necesitara mas, la abandonaría en el mundo, dejándola a que pagara sus pecados. _

_Si la chica no era lo suficientemente poderosa jamás podría utilizar el pergamino Celestial. No le importaba demasiado, no quería a una debilucha ayudándole. Aunque, si podía con aquella técnica, algo que él jamás había podido hacer, sería su mejor carta ganadora._

_La chica gritó un poco más ocasionando que tosiera sangre, quizás se había lastimado las cuerdas bucales o algo, justo cuando el pergamino dejó de causarle dolor, Tsubaki perdió el conocimiento quedando tendida en el piso con la respiración agitada y con la cara sucia de sangre, lágrimas y sudor. El pergamino la había aceptado._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Madara POV~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Muy bien, Tsubaki, quizás sí me serás de ayuda después de todo… Dijo Madara tomando el cuerpo de la pequeña y llevándola a su habitación. Es una pena que ahora tengas que entrenar tu sola…

.

.

.

.

**(En una habitación del cuartel de Akatsuki a.k.a la habitación de Tsubaki)**

**.**

**.**

Tsubaki abrió lentamente los ojos, era una suerte estar viviendo en una cueva porque sino la luz del sol la hubiera cegado. Tenía una migraña espantosa y le dolía todo el cuerpo, su garganta se sentía rasposa y seca. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentarse sobre su cama, aún seguía con Akatsuki y tenía un pergamino apretado fuertemente contra sus dedos, recordaba todo… a Madara y la extraña habitación, el pergamino, el dolor, todo!

~**Si serás tonta**!... Gritó su conciencia malévola haciendo a la chica llorar por el dolor de cabeza. **Eso te mereces por tu falta de cerebro!... que tenías en la cabeza cuando seguiste a Madara a un lugar así!... tienes idea de donde te metiste!**

-Bbasta, Kyuubi, me duele la cabeza… Suplicó la chica apretando su cabeza entre sus piernas y masajeando su frente un poco, estaba segura que podía sentir las venas de su frente palpitar dolorosamente.

~Ese **lugar al que entraste con tanta facilidad era la prisión de un Yokai muy poderoso!...** Siguió Kyuu sin importarle el dolor de la pequeña, necesitaba saber lo que podía haberle pasado**. Y no sólo eso!... tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si alguien volvía a poner esos sellos!... tienes idea, estúpida mujer!!**

-no!... no lo sé!

~**Pues hubiéramos quedado atrapados por toda la eternidad hasta que alguien los quitara!!... **La voz del Kyuubi estaba realmente molesta, pero era comprensible, si eso hubiera pasado se gastarían en esa prisión que robaba lentamente el chakra. **Cada vez con menos chakra para después morir sin que nadie nos recordara!!.. **

-Lo siento! Lo siento!!... Dijo Tsubaki dejando caer algunas lágrimas de dolor por sus mejillas. Pperdoname, Kyuu…. Nno… no lo volveré a hacer… lo prometo… pero…

~**No vuelvas a ese lugar, Tsubaki… tu cuerpo estuvo a punto de morir anoche, sino hubieras salido del lugar mi chakra no te habría podido curar… tienes suerte de tenerme, chica… tuve que reconstruir algunos de tus órganos, al menos has conseguido algo que vale la pena… una renacuajo como tu… es increíble que ahora seas dueña del papiro Celestial… **

-Kyuubi-nii… me duele… duele mucho… Dijo la chica dejándose caer a la cama nuevamente.

~**Descansa ahora, Tsu-baka, cuando despiertes ya no sentirás dolor**…. Le prometió el demonio mandando todo el chakra que podía a curar a la pequeña, le sorprendía que hubiera soportado todo el dolor, realmente esa humana era excepcional

.

.

_**~~~~~~~Kyuubi POV~~~~~~**_

_Kyuubi no era ningún estúpido, sabía perfectamente que Madara sólo quería a Tsubaki para asesinar a todos los Shinobis que lo rodeaban cuando hubieran conquistado todo. Lo que le molestaba más era la extraña presencia del hombre, había algo en él que no era precisamente humano, era casi como si Madara fuera un Demonio, pero eso no era posible, los únicos que habían pasado la puerta hacia el mundo mortal habían sido los bijuu. _

_Pero había cosas que el mortal sabía que no debía ser conocimiento digno de un mortal pues no sólo había llevado a Tsubaki a una habitación donde el sello espiritual la había podido tener encerrada durante miles de años sino que tenía en su posesión el papiro Celestial de los 7 sellos, algo que se había perdido hace muchos eones en el mundo demoniaco. _

_No sabía que era lo que tenía el Papiro Celestial pero había sido declarado como una técnica prohibida, demasiado inestable habían dicho los sabios de su mundo. Él jamás había visto el papiro, al menos, no hasta que Tsubaki había abierto los ojos, las dudas rondaban su mente en cuanto a Madara, había algo extraño con él y suponía que eso sólo les traería problemas en el futuro._

_**Necesitamos tener un plan de escape**__… Murmuró para si mismo mientras Tsubaki dormía. __**Si Madara nos traiciona, seremos repudiados por todas las naciones Elementales… seríamos la paria de la sociedad… sin ningún lugar al que llegar y con todos los cazadores de Ninjas perdidos sobre nuestra pista… además, no todos recibirían con gusto a una asesina… **_

_Eso era lo que Madara había buscado desde el principio, hacer que el odio de Tsubaki por Konoha aumentara, después la sacaría de la aldea y le daría la mano para tenerla atrapada por el estúpido sentido de justicia de la chica que seguramente pensaba que le debía algo. Tambien le había dado los medios para ser más fuerte, pero era un idiota, él se había asegurado de que la chica no confiara en él ni en nadie._

_**Tiene una salida de emergencia en caso de que todo lo demás falle**__… Declaró el Bijuu sintiendo odio puro hacia el shinobi. __**Pero Dos pueden jugar ese juego… no tengo miles de años para caer tan fácil en tus trampas, Madara…**_

_**~~~~~Fin de Kyuubi POV~~~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**(En una sala lejos del Líder de Akatsuki)**

**.**

**.**

La presencia de la pequeña rubia había causado muchos cambios de actitud entre los miembros de Akatsuki, ninguno de ellos quería a la chica dentro de la organización y eso que había ganado su lugar como el resto de ellos.

-No me gusta… esa atea, no merece estar aquí!... sólo es una niña que saldrá llorando por su mami en cuanto tenga que matar!...

-Se te olvida que acabó con una aldea entera con un sola técnica… Comentó Konan lanzándole una bola de papel a la cabeza.

-Es una pelea real sería un estorbo!

-El líder ha hablado… no podemos desacernos de ella… aún. Dijo Pain con frialdad.

-Madara-san parece favorecer mucho a la lombriz… Comentó Kakuzu haciendo cuentas, una mirada complice paso entre todos ellos. No debemos cuestionar al líder…

-Claro que no… mientras siga siendo un líder…

-Y cuando llegue el momento, yo me encargaré de la pequeña atea…

-Olvidalo!... la haré una de mis obras de arte…

.

.

.

.

**(En una de las habitaciones del escondite de Akatsuki)**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la pequeña rubia despertó de nuevo, la cabeza le había dejado de dolor y ahora sólo tenia un ligero dolor en el cuello. Se lavo la sangre del día anterior y cambió cuidadosamente su ropa por un kimono que había en una silla- Madara parecía creer que sus alumnos merecían lo mejor sino lo harían ver mal a él.

-Bien, Kyuu… es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento… Dijo la chica sonriendo malévolamente, ni los de Akatsuki, Konoha o Madara sabrían lo que habían hecho al darle poder, abrió con cuidado el pergamino dejando caer el papel por su regazo hasta que llegó al piso.

~**Veamos por qué ha sido prohibido por tanto tiempo**… Pensó Kyuubi mientras la chica suspiraba, no había nada en el pergamino, estaba totalmente blanco. **Humanos!... carga el pergamino con Chakra.. **

-Ahhhh…

Al instante que permitió que el pergamino fuera tocado con su chakra, palabras de fuego fueron apareciendo en él, casi como si una mano invisible estuviera escribiendo con fuego liquido.

"_**Este es el pergamino que ha sido prohibido en el mundo de los Demonios, este es el motivo de la destrucción del amo y señor del Oeste. La técnica de los Siete Sellos tiene mente propia, no acepta a ningún demonio o humano, y se asegurará de eliminarlo si lo considera indigno de sus enseñanzas. Antes de seguir con la técnica, ten en cuenta que este pergamino, al tener mente propia, exige ciertos sacrifios, si estas dispuesto a llevarlos acabo, son los siguientes:**_

_**Tendrás la Tecnica a todo momento a tu lado, si algún día la olvidaras, pagaras con tu vida**_

_**Nunca usaras el pergamino en contra de las enseñanzas del mismo, de ser así, tu cuerpo y alma serán consumidos por un fuego infernal.**_

_**Permanecerás puro mientras lleves acabo el entrenamiento, tu cuerpo no podrá ser tocado por un ser del género opuesto, si brindas tu cuerpo para complacer a alguien, serás consumido por el pergamino. Sin embargo, si alguien llegase a tocarte con intensiones malas, ellos serás devorados por la Técnica Celestial. **_

_**Nunca amaras porque tu corazón será consumido por el pergamino.**_

_**Si tras leer las indicaciones quieren continuar con la técnica, báñalo con tu sangre y entregale el corazón."**_

~**Rápido, Lombriz… corta tu palma y presionala sobre el pergamino…** Le dijo Kyuu con algo de emoción.

-Ppero… devorará mi corazón, Kyuu… yo… no quiero que algo devore mi corazón… Murmuró la chica con algo de miedo en la voz.

~**Humanos!... todo se lo toman de literalmente… no vas a ser alguien desalmado que no siente, no… simplemente nunca podrás amar a alguien… ummmm… cómo te lo explico… **Dijo Kyuubi con algo de exasperación. **Jamás te gustara nadie, si alguien te ama y te lo dice no podrás comprenderlo… es como… si fueras un ser carente de hormonas…**

-Ehhhh… no entiendo…

~**Simplemente hazlo… **

-Hhai…

En cuanto la sangre de la chica toco el pergamino, una extraña luz iluminó la habitación, el pergamino se llenó de signos y explicaciones con una tinta tan roja… que realmente parecía sangre, su sangre. Al mirar el pergamino con lentitud, se dio cuenta de que al principio solo había siete palabras que, aun sin saberlo, marcarían su vida para siempre.

_**Fuego**_

_**Fuerza**_

_**Protección**_

_**Nobleza**_

_**Sanación**_

_**Creación**_

_**Muerte**_

_**.**_

**.**

.

.

Kyaaaaa!!!... eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado!... esto se va poniendo más complicado!

Besos,

.

Jesare


End file.
